1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catheter, and more particularly, to a catheter having an ultrasound assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many medical treatments can be performed using catheters with an ultrasound transducer. These ultrasound transducers deliver ultrasound energy to a target site within a patient. The ultrasound energy can provide a therapeutic effect by itself or can enhance the effects of other therapeutic media exposed to the ultrasound energy. Inefficient ultrasound transducer arrangements can generate excessive heat during a medical treatment.
The invention relates to a catheter system. The system comprises a catheter body having a chamber containing a low acoustic impedance medium. The catheter body includes an elongated body with an external surface and an ultrasound transducer having an external side between a first end and a second end. The ultrasound transducer is positioned over the external surface of the elongated body such that the first end of the ultrasound transducer is adjacent to the chamber.
Another embodiment of the system comprises a catheter body having an external surface. The catheter body includes an ultrasound transducer having a side between a first end and a second end. A first medium is positioned adjacent to the first end of the ultrasound transducer and a second medium is positioned adjacent to the external side of the ultrasound transducer. The second medium is harder than the first medium to encourage flexibility of the catheter body adjacent to the first end of the ultrasound transducer and efficient transmission of ultrasound energy from the external side of the ultrasound transducer.
The catheter system can also include a sheath for receiving the catheter.
The invention also relates to a method for forming a catheter. The method includes positioning an ultrasound transducer over an external surface of an elongated body and positioning a collar over the external surface of the elongated body such that at least a portion of the collar is spaced apart from the ultrasound transducer. The method also includes positioning a transducer sheath over at least a portion of the ultrasound transducer and over at least a portion of the collar to form a chamber between the ultrasound transducer and the collar.
Another embodiment of the method includes positioning a first spacer over an external surface of an elongated body and positioning a member over at least a portion of the first spacer so as to form a chamber between the member and the external surface of the elongated body. The method also includes positioning an ultrasound transducer over the member.
Yet another embodiment of the method includes providing an ultrasound transducer having a side between a first end and a second end. The ultrasound transducer is positioned over an external surface of an elongated body. The method includes forming a first medium adjacent to the first end of the ultrasound transducer and forming a second medium adjacent to the side of the ultrasound transducer. The second medium is harder than the first medium to encourage flexibility of the catheter body adjacent to the first end of the ultrasound transducer and efficient transmission of ultrasound energy from the external side of the ultrasound transducer.